The Gift
by Richefic
Summary: Their first Christmas together brings the Antique Store family some unexpected challenges. Now complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Don't own any of the D/P characters. Because if I did there would be none of that Richie being inconveniently dead business. Anyone else is probably a figment of my imagination.

AN – OK I know I said I wasn't gonna post more than one story at a time ever again. But I needed some light relief from torturing Richie in The Q and people seem to like younger Richie stories. Also I have noticed its not Christmas. Or even close. But this really wouldn't work in the Summer. I haven't exactly decided if this is set in the same Universe as I never liked Art or cannon. Let me know what you think.

***

Richie looked morosely out of the window of the T-Bird and tried to hunker down a little more into his thin green and blue leather jacket.

It was snowing. Again. Or maybe it just hadn't stopped yet.

"No sane person goes out in weather like this." He grumbled.

"Is that why you and Tess spent all yesterday afternoon building that snowman?" Duncan sounded amused.

"Hey that was entirely her idea." Richie protested. "I only agreed cos she seemed kinda down."

"She misses her family at this time of year." Duncan sighed.

He pretended not to notice when Richie tensed.

"So. You guys could fly back to Paris for the holidays. I mean. You can afford it, right?" He offered in a flat voice.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Duncan shook his head.

"Geez Mac." Duncan was surprised by the sudden anger in his tone. "What the hell do I have to do? I promise to dress nice and keep regular hours, not swear at the customers – not matter how pompous they are – and I haven't broken anything in months."

"Richie. This is not about me trusting you to look after the Store." Duncan realised.

"Its not?" Richie glanced over at him.

"No. Its not." Duncan lips quirked. "At least you don't keep hiding the best stock at the back of the display cases so you can claim it hasn't sold when it mysteriously turns up in the Apartment."

"Is that where all that stuff comes from?" Richie grinned.

Duncan was glad to see it. The lad hadn't done nearly enough of that lately and he was at a loss to know what was amiss.

"So. Why can't you go to Paris?" Richie asked, looking carefully out of the window.

"Tessa's family." Duncan shrugged. "They hate me."

"You're snowing me, right?" Richie shook his head. "I mean, you have a great job, you make loads of money, plus you have that whole charm thing that parents love. You gotta be perfect son-in-law material."

"Except that I'm also the older man, who took their only daughter thousands of miles away, to live in a foreign land, and still hasn't made an honest woman of her." Duncan pointed out.

"Oh." Richie considered that. "Yeah. That's gonna screw up your credit rating alright. Especially with dear old Dad."

"When did you get to be the world's expect on Fathers-in-law?" Duncan teased.

"Easy." Richie said sourly. "All my girlfriends Fathers hate me. Its like they have this built in radar or something."

***

"What are we stopping here for?" Richie protested.

"We're making the delivery." Duncan arched a brow.

"Here?" Richie looked up. "This isn't a house. Its like a Palace or something."

"I think it was a Palace." Duncan shrugged. "Or a Consulate. Now it's a house."

He opened the door, letting an icy blast of air into the car and got out, slamming the door behind him and leaving Richie alone in the silence of the car with only the pinking of the cooling engine for company.

A sharp tap on his window broke into his thoughts.

"You came to help." Duncan reminded him.

Wearily Richie opened the door and stepped out, landing his right sneaker right in a puddle of freezing water. He swore.

"Just because you do that in Polish, doesn't mean it doesn't count." Duncan gave him a stern look.

"Fine." Richie sniped. "I'll pick another language."

"Richie .." Duncan began.

He looked at the defiant stare and the tense, closed, body language and held his peace. He's already learnt the hard way that with Richie it was wise to pick your battles carefully.

"Just take the other end will you?" he sighed.

"So what happened?" Richie griped. "Did you run out of supplies of Spinach or something?"

"What?" Duncan grunted as he took the weight at his end.

"Who did you get to help you with this kind of stuff before?"

"Richie. Just shut up and lift will you?" Duncan managed.

***

The mistress of the house frowned visibly as Richie squelched through her exquisitely appointed rooms. Looking him up and down before he left as if she thought he might slip the silverware in his pocket.

Duncan was polite to her and didn't appear to notice.

"How's the foot?" Duncan asked, once they were back in the car.

"Wet. Cold. I think I might have frostbite."

"You'll survive." Duncan turned the heat up a little.

"Easy for you to say." Richie snapped. "Its not like your foot would turn black and drop off. Us lesser mortals don't have your advantages. Remember?"

Duncan swallowed his hurt. The fact that Richie would one day be Immortal was irrelevant right now. He had always done his best to take care of the lad. More often than not it was Richie who complained about being fussed over.

He pulled over. "Stay here."

Richie gave him an icy glare and didn't answer.

When he went back juggling two large cups of hot coffee and two warm apple pastries the lad had the grace to look a bit abashed.

"I'm sorry Mac." He apologized. "I guess I got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning or something."

Duncan wasn't remotely convinced. But he was happy enough to accept the thaw in relations.

"In the 1950's she was a gogo dancer. She made all her money shaking her .. maracas."

Richie nearly snorted coffee up his nose. "You're kidding?"

"Well maybe." Duncan shot him a grin. "You never know."

Richie attacked his pastry with rather more relish. Maybe Mac had noticed after all.

***

Duncan glanced over at the passenger seat as Richie shivered for the fourth time in the last few minutes.

"Are you alright?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he realized that it wasn't the best of openings.

"Well. Let's see." Richie ticked off on his fingers. "First I had to get up at some ungodly hour – on a Saturday – to come out into the freezing cold and slush .. and then .."

"I meant." Duncan cut short what could be a very long, loquacious tirade. "Are you coming down with something?"

"No." Richie looked out the window.

"Great." Duncan muttered. "Motor mouth to monosyllabic in one second flat."

He decided to try another tactic.

"Because we could go home, if you were feeling sick?"

Richie shot him an evil look, which made it very clear that he knew what the Immortal was about.

"No. I'm fine."

"Alright then." Duncan gripped the steering wheel firmly, to avoid the temptation to throttle the lad. "Since you're fine. We have one more call we need to make."

"Whatever." Richie wouldn't look at him.

Duncan almost reconsidered. It wasn't really fair to do this to the lad if he really wasn't feeling all that well. But he had been promising to go and meet with this dealer for several days now – only to be interrupted by other business. Jonathan Russell was new in town and Duncan really didn't want to loose his good opinion before they had even met.

"We won't stay long." He compromised.

Richie didn't answer.

***

The new premises were most impressive. Russell was delighted to finally meet Macleod and Duncan took an instant liking to the genial old widower who had made collecting Antiques his life's work. 

"And this is my assistant Richie Ryan." Duncan introduced the lad, laying a proud hand on his neck.

He paused. Under his hand Richie's skin felt slightly warm to the touch.

To his credit the man only shot a mild look of surprise at Richie's ugly jacket and ripped jeans before shaking his hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you my boy. Learning about the Antique business are you?"

"Some." Richie acknowledge politely. "Of course, I don't have anywhere near as much experience in the business as Mac." He said with a straight face.

Duncan acknowledged the inside joke with a quirk of his brow.

"Is that from a Harley?" Richie suddenly blurted.

"Ah." Russell smiled. "You know your motorcycles. I was much the same when I was a boy. This is from my collection. There are more pieces in the back that I haven't had time to unpack yet. Why don't you go and take a look whilst I show Mr. Macleod the artifacts he was interested in."

"Can I Mac?" Richie asked eagerly.

"Go for it." Duncan smiled, surprised at how much the lad's enthusiasm lightened his own heart.

He really hadn't mean to stay long.

Especially since he was almost sure that Richie was on the brink of sickening for something.

So it was with a slightly guilty conscience that he realized he hadn't heard anything from him for almost an hour.

"Rich?" he made a show of calling for the lad.

After all. It wouldn't do for anyone to know that he could sense exactly where he was.

"Here." Richie replied.

But there was no sound of answering feet.

Russell smiled. "Come. I think I know where he is."

***

"Ah man." Richie enthused. "Did you see her? Man. What a beauty."

"Looked like a heap of rust to me." Duncan observed.

"No way." Richie protested. "Well. OK. She needs a little love and attention."

"Russell said that bike hasn't been ridden since he was in college." Duncan pointed out. "And that was over 40 years ago."

"Exactly." Richie enthused. "That makes her a classic. I bet it wouldn't be that difficult to get the parts for her either …"

"Not that difficult." Duncan acknowledged. "But expensive."

"Maybe not." Richie hedged.

"_Richie." Duncan growled. "You got out of the parts business. Remember?"_

"You were a long time." Richie changed the subject. "Did you find anything you wanted?"

"No." Duncan pursued his lips.

"Oh." Richie slouched down in his seat.

They drove on in silence for a few blocks.

"Sure took a long time. I mean. For not having anything you wanted." Richie said innocently.

Duncan wondered when this lad had learnt to read him so well.

"He had something. It just wasn't for sale." Duncan said in a tone of finality.

"Ah." Richie nodded.

Two more blocks passed. They were almost at the Store.

"So. What was it?" Richie asked.


	2. Chapter Two

AN- Thanks for the reviews and your opinions – for reasons which will become apparent (grins) I think this had better be cannon – but due to popular interest I do have an actual sequel to I never liked Art in mind.

***

"Aw c'mon Mac." Richie trailed up the stairs into the kitchen after the Immortal. "You can tell me."

"Take off your sneakers." Duncan told him.

"Oh …" Richie swore. "Sorry. Mac."

"For the swearing? Or this water across my clean floor?" Tessa's voice asked icily.

"Um. Both?" Richie offered hopefully.

"You should not be sorry!" Tessa scolded, lapsing into a tirade of French.

"She doesn't want me to be sorry?" Richie looked helplessly at Mac.

"She wants you to take off your sneakers, go and have a hot shower and she'll be along in few minutes with a cup of hot chocolate and a large piece of cake to apologise for snapping at you." Duncan told him.

Richie eyed the angry Frenchwoman warily.

"Mac. Even I know that isn't what she said."

"I know." Duncan agreed. "But it is what she wants. Go."

"Are you two gonna have a fight?"

"Richie. Just go will you?"

"Cos. I mean. You don't have to. Not on account of me." Richie assured him.

"Tessa is just upset because she misses her family. That doesn't mean that she has the right to take it out on you. When she realises, she will be sorry that she yelled at you."

"OK." Richie smiled. "I guess I can be magnanimous." He grinned.

"You can huh?" Duncan tousled his hair. "But can you spell it?"

"I can spell Smart Alec." Richie muttered.

***

"If this is the way you apologise." Richie picked up the last crumbs of cake with his fingers. "You have my permission to yell at me more often."

Tessa smiled.

"When I was little my mother would always give me chocolate cake if something bad happened. She said it had magic ingredients to make everything right again."

"Works for me." Richie grinned at her.

"It is important n'est pas? To realise that people who love you can be angry with you because they love you and not because they are angry?"

Richie tipped his head on one side. "You want to try that in French? I might understand it a bit better."

"You know." Tessa smiled at him. "I think I should teach you to speak French."

"Me? French?" Richie shook his head.

"Why not?" Tessa demanded. "You already speak many other languages."

"Tess. I can swear in many other languages. Its not quite the same thing."

"If you had a mother such as mine to wash your mouth out with soap you would not have such a vocabulary." Tessa teased.

"People don't actually do that." Richie scoffed.

"She will." Tessa smiled. "You will just have to watch your language."

"Thanks for the heads up." Richie acknowledged. "So when are you gonna invite her?"

"I have tried." Tessa shook her head. "She will not fly so far without Papa and Papa .."

"Hates Mac's guts?" Richie offered.

"Exactament." Tessa threw up her hands. "They are both as bad as each other. Stubborn men and their foolish pride. There is no talking to them."

"You could go to Paris." Richie offered. "I promise not to play with the swords while you are gone."

"Duncan has already promised not to hide all your sodas." Tessa told him. 

"But you don't wanna go by yourself." Richie realised.

"I should not have to act as if I am the single woman. As if my family here does not exist. They should not expect me to do this." Tessa complained.

"You think you can get them to work this out?" Richie asked.

"Perhaps." Tessa shrugged.

Richie raised a brow.

"Perhaps not." Tessa amended.

***

Richie found Duncan in the Storeroom, muttering to himself as he struggled to check a new consignment off against a fistful of inventory cards.

He slid in silently and waited for the Immortal to notice him.

It took all of two seconds.

"You could help you know."  Duncan spoke without looking out.

"I didn't want to spoil your fun." Richie grinned.

It took them almost two hours. But at last they had a mosaic of tea cups set out across the floor. Each set on its own record.

"Why would anybody want so many tea cups?" Richie sat with his back against the wall. "They don't even match."

"It's a collection." Duncan flopped down beside him. "Its designed to show differences in style and form."

"If you ask me." Richie tipped back his head, closing his eyes. "A cup's a cup. I'm more interested in what's inside it." He hinted.

"You thirsty huh?"

Duncan's enquiry was followed by his hand on Richie's forehead.

"Maac." Richie opened his eyes, but Duncan noticed he didn't shrug off the comforting touch.

"Did you tell Tessa you weren't feeling well?"

"She didn't ask." Richie quipped without thinking.

"Gotcha." Duncan said smugly.

"Its nothing Mac." Richie waved a hand. "Its just a head cold or something."

"You're temperature does seem a little better." Duncan mused. "Maybe the shower helped."

And the two aspirin that he had taken in the bathroom.

But Richie wasn't about to admit to that.

"C'mon Tough Guy." Duncan gave him a hand up. "Let's go out for lunch. I'll shout you a chilli dog or something."

"Gee thanks Mac." The Immortal springing for junk food was indeed a treat.

It was probably as well to make the most of the opportunity.

"With fries?"

Duncan made a face. "How about salad?"

"How about not?"

***

Richie looked across at Duncan, noting the tense set to his jaw.

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

"Pretty sure." Duncan nodded.

"I dunno Mac." Richie picked at his fries. "I mean .. four hundred years. The edges gotta get a _little blurred."_

"It had my Clan Crest on it." Duncan told him.

"Yeah. But you told me that a Clan is made up of lotsa different families." Richie reminded him.

"When I was about ten." Duncan told him. "I was practising with my father's sword. He had strictly forbidden it, of course, and with good reason. An edge designed to cut through a man's thigh bone has no business in the hands of a child."

"So, what happened?" Richie asked.

"The blade got away from me." Duncan shrugged. "It sliced through the corner of my mother's jewellery casket. Left a thin gouge the breadth of a sword in moulding."

"OK. So I'm guessing the odds of that exact same thing happening, in the exact same place, more than once, aren't that great?" Richie realised.

"Its my mother's casket. I'm sure of it." Duncan sighed.

"So go and talk to him Mac."

"And say what exactly?" Duncan ran a hand through his hair. "Its not like I can tell him the truth."

"Why not? Just tell him it's a family heirloom and gloss over the whole four hundred years bit."

"He won't sell."

"C'mon Mac." Richie waggled his eyebrows. "Everything's for sale .. at the right price."

"He brought it 43 years ago as a wedding present for his late wife. He's not gonna sell."

"You know. You could tell me this stuff all at once." Richie pointed out. "I'm just trying to help here."

"I know." Duncan patted his leg. "I'm sorry. Its just .." he trailed off.

"This means a lot to you huh?"

"No." Duncan shook his head. "I'm being an idiot. He has a right to his memories. It's not like I can't afford to wait. You haven't eaten much."

"Um." Richie was thrown by the abrupt change in subject. "I was talking." He pointed out.

"That doesn't usually stop you."

"Tessa has been teaching me manners." Richie informed him loftily.

***

"Hold it." Duncan's voice stopped Richie in his tracks. "Where are you sneaking off to?"

"I wasn't sneaking." Richie protested.

"No? You're looking awfully furtive for someone who wasn't sneaking." Duncan raised a brow. "Don't you think Tess?"

"Duncan. Stop teasing him." Tessa admonished.

"Yeah Mac. Stop teasing me." Richie grinned.

"Ah. Now he's changing the subject." Duncan noted.

"Am not." Richie protested. "You started it."

"Richie. You are joining us for dinner. Yes?" Tessa cut in.

"Um. Thanks Tess. But I'm going out." Richie told her.

"Out where?" Duncan frowned slightly.

"Out side." Richie clarified with a smirk.

"Thanks. I got that." Duncan said dryly.

"Duncan. It is Saturday night." Tessa shook her head. "It is only natural that such a handsome young man should have a date."

"Handsome huh? I can live with that." Richie preened.

"A date?" Duncan stepped over to stand beside Richie. "Are you sure?"

"You don't think I can get a date?"

"I meant." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you feel up to going out tonight? You still look kinda pale."

"Its my natural complexion." Richie insisted.

Duncan tried to check Richie's forehead, only to have the teen duck out from under his touch.

"Maac! Look. I gotta go. I'll be late. Bye Tess."

"Have a good time." She smiled.

Duncan stared after him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked.

"Probably nothing." Duncan shrugged. "Its just. He never said what her name was."


	3. Chapter Three

AN- I thought I'd take advantage of the fact that ff.net seems to be working again and upload this whilst I can! Thanks for the reviews, always read and appreciated. – To Spike's girl – no torturing this time but what's a Richie story without a bit of angst? I promise a happy ending. It is a Christmas story after all!

***

"Why do you watch such films?" Tessa smiled as she turned off the television. "You know how you will be."

"I like a good comedy." Duncan defended himself.

"That was a historical drama." Tessa corrected.

"That's a matter of opinion." Duncan shook his head. He glanced at the clock.

"Its late." Tessa smiled suggestively "We should go to bed."

She was surprised when Duncan did not immediately move to follow her.

"Mac?"

"I thought I might read for a bit." He said innocently.

"Richie will not come home any sooner because you wait for him." Tessa said pointedly.

"I know." Duncan looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Tessa touched his face. "You have been distracted all evening." Her lips quirked. "And not in a good way."

"Tess. That stuff Richie speaks. You know that's not English, right?" Duncan chuckled.

"I know you are changing the subject." Tessa pointed out.

"I think Richie might be sickening for something." Duncan sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "You gotta admit. He's been a little out of sorts these past few days."

"Have you even tried talking to him?" Tessa asked knowingly.

"He said it was just a head cold." Duncan made a face.

"Perhaps it is the truth."

"He looked pale." Duncan reminded her.

"Did he have a temperature?"

"I thought he did earlier. He did seem better by lunch. Although he didn't eat much."

"Ah." Tessa blushed. "It was a very large piece of chocolate cake."

"You spoil him." Duncan murmured into her hair.

"You were the one who let him have fries." Tessa said with a smile in her voice.

"No wonder he's sick." Duncan shook his head. "He's malnourished."

"Did he have spots or a rash?" Tessa's lips quirked.

Duncan considered that "I don't think so. I didn't see any."

"Was his skin yellow?" Tessa was smiling opening now.

"Noo." Duncan drawled. "And he didn't have any swollen glands, suppurating ulcers or  nervous ticks either."

"So maybe he is not that sick?" Tessa suggested.

"Maybe." Duncan wrapped his arms around her. "Its just .."

"You worry that he is not yet completely honest with you?"

"I worry that he's more likely to be lying face down unconscious in a ditch somewhere than admitting that he needs our help."

"Give him time Duncan." Tessa kissed him softly. "He will come round .. eventually."

"If he lives that long." Duncan sighed.

***

It was almost an hour later when Richie crept into the apartment to find Duncan reading on the couch.

"Are you waiting up for me?" he asked.

"No." Duncan waggled his book at him. "I just wanted to finished my chapter."

"Oh. Right. Of course."

If he didn't know better Duncan could have sworn that Richie sounded almost disappointed.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah thanks. It was great." Richie looked genuinely pleased that Duncan had bothered to ask. "Well. I'll let you finish your book. Night Mac."

The teen started to walk away.

Suddenly Duncan felt ashamed of himself for his little deception.

Would it have been so bad to admit that he was worried about the lad? Richie would have protested, of course. But at least he would have been assured that he cared enough to see him home safe. And not just so he could get up to open to Store in the morning.

"You want some hot chocolate?" he offered.

"Now? It's the middle of the night." Richie hovered.

"So?" Duncan smiled. "I think Tessa has some whipped cream and some of those little marshmallows around here somewhere."

Richie decided that if Duncan didn't know that the traditional response to arriving back at one in the morning was not to offer sugary treats, he wasn't going to be the one to enlighten him.

***

"You could at least tell me her name." Duncan insisted.

Richie looked slightly amused.

"Rose. Her name is Rose."

"That's nice." Duncan had noticed a fashion lately for more traditional names. "Is she pretty?"

"Oh man yeah." Richie leered. "You have no idea."

"What does she do?"

"Do?" Richie looked surprised. "What do you mean do?"

"Well I don't mean what is her top speed." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Is she in School or does she have a job?"

"Oh." Richie looked a little awkward. "She's kinda in between things at the moment."

"Ah." Duncan couldn't pretend he was entirely pleased about that. But then things were tough all over these days. "Well. I'm sure something will turn up."

"Yeah." Richie put his empty cup on the table. "Thanks Mac. I needed that."

Privately Duncan suspected he meant the male bonding stuff rather than the drink.

"Rich. You know you can come to be if you need anything right?" Duncan asked.

Richie froze.

"You mean like a loan or something?"

"No. I mean .." Duncan paused. "Why would you need a loan?"

"Um. No reason." Richie looked away.

"I mean if you don't feel well .."

"Mac. How many more times?" Richie protested. "I'm fine."

"Cos. If you weren't." Duncan continued as if he hadn't spoken. "You have this really good medical insurance."

"I do?" Richie frowned. "Isn't that kinda expensive?"

"We happen to think you are worth it." Duncan told him.

"Thanks Mac. That means a lot to me." Richie smiled. "But just for the record? I'm still fine."

Duncan decided to let it lie. For now.

"So. When do we get to meet her?"

"Mac you can't expect me to bring home every girl I meet." Richie protested.

"Not every one." Duncan agreed. "Just the one you happen to be seeing at the time."

"I'll think about it." Richie rolled his eyes.

"You do that." Duncan allowed. "How does next Sunday sound?"

"Maac!"

"What?" Duncan tried to look innocent.

"You know what!" Richie laughed. "Good _night_ Mac."

"Night Rich." Duncan smiled.

When he got to the door Richie stopped and spoke quietly without turning around.

"You know. You're pretty cool .. for an old dude."

Duncan's smile got wider. It was a start.

***

As soon as he got back from his run the next morning Duncan knew that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

"Alright. I give up." He leant against the kitchen counter. "Where is he?"

"If you mean Richie." Tessa didn't look up from her struggles with the coffee machine. "I imagine he is still in bed."

"No. He .." Duncan bit his tongue.

He knew Richie wasn't home. But first he had to go and pretend to look.

Part of him even hoped that he might be mistaken.

"His bed is empty." He reported.

"At this time? On a Sunday?" Tessa looked suitably surprised. Normally Richie took any opportunity to sleep in.

"He was here when I left." Duncan ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh?" Tessa gave him a knowing glance.

"I didn't wake him." Duncan said defensively. "Well. Not exactly."

"How exactly?" Tessa crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I needed my Walkman." Duncan shrugged. "Richie borrowed it. Remember?"

"And a man who has spent four hundred years perfecting the arts of war cannot slip in and out of a teenagers bedroom without waking him?"

"I just wanted to check he didn't have a fever." Duncan looked awkward.

"Did he?" Tessa looked concerned.

"Well." Duncan made a face. "He was a little warm, but so would most people be under that mountain of bedclothes."

"I didn't want him to be cold." Tessa said loftily. "Did he speak to you?"

"Not speak as such." In spite of himself Duncan's lips quirked.

"Serves you right." Tessa had no sympathy. "You should have let him sleep in."

"I did." Duncan pointed out. "He's the one who decided to head out."

"He hasn't left a note. Where ever would Richie go at this time in the morning?" Tessa frowned.

"That's a very good question sweetheart." Duncan mused.


	4. Chapter Four

AN- Thank you all for taking the time to review. Its great to know I've caught your interest. I think we all know Richie hasn't gone to Church (grins)

French bits – enceinte – pregnant

***

"What do you think we should do?" Tessa worried.

Duncan looked up at the clock.

"I don't know. I thought he would have been back by now." He made a face. "Its not like him to miss lunch."

"We could call some of his friends?"

"Do we know any of his friends?" Duncan asked.

"Not really." Tessa sighed. Then brightened. "We could report him as a missing person."

"Tess. Its only been a few hours."

"And you are not worried?" Tessa said knowingly.

"You know I am." Duncan caught her hand. "But he's eighteen. It's a Sunday. And we're not his gaolers." His lips quirked. "Although getting him electronically tagged does have a certain appeal."

"He should know better than to worry us like this." Tessa complained, sliding into his lap.

"Should he?" Duncan wondered.

"Of course." Tessa proclaimed. "Would it be so hard to leave a note?"

"Maybe he didn't think we would notice he was gone."

"Not notice?" Tessa smiled. "Who could not notice those clothes?"

"Mmm." Duncan nuzzled her neck. "How many Christmas presents have you bought him so far?"

"It is just a few bits and pieces." Tessa shrugged.

"Is that with or without the brown leather jacket you have hidden under the bed?" Duncan sounded amused.

"You know about that?" Tessa blushed.

"I know about that." Duncan agreed.

"It will be much warmer than his old one." Tessa defended herself.

"Of course." Duncan grinned.

***

It was past five and almost dark before Richie arrived home.

"Remember you promised not to yell." Tessa hissed.

"Remember you promised not to smother him." Duncan reminded her.

"We will just act naturally." Tessa decided.

"I can do that." Duncan pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hey guys." Richie breezed in and headed straight for the refrigerator.

"Hello Richie. Where have you been all day?" Duncan asked neutrally.

Richie didn't look up from his search in the refrigerator.

"Out."

"For _eight_ hours?" Duncan tried to keep a reign on his temper.

"Really?" Richie lifted his head to look at his watch. "Yeah. I guess."

Tessa stepped on Duncan's instep.

"Richie. We were worried about you." She said softly.

"You were?" Richie seemed genuinely surprised. "You don't gotta. I can take care of myself."

Duncan decided not to mention that he looked tired and pale. At least not yet.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Duncan pressed.

"Do you want I should ask you guys what you were doing all last Sunday?" Richie arched a brow.

"That's different." Tessa said loftily. 

"Yeah." Duncan had the grace to grin. "You knew where we were."

"Its different because I gave you your privacy." Richie pointed out, backing up towards his room, a soda in one hand and a chicken leg in the other.

"Richie." Duncan took a step forward, only to be pulled up by Tessa's hand on his arm.

"Duncan. You don't think he and Rose are ..?" Tessa frowned. "You must talk to him."

 "I think it's a little late for that Tess." Duncan bit back a smile. "I'm pretty sure he knows what to do."

"And when this girl of his is enceinte? Will he know what to do then?" Tessa retorted.

***

Duncan knocked softly on the door and waited.

There was no reply.

"Rich?"

Richie was lying fully clothed on the bed, with the soda can pressed to his forehead and the chicken leg lying untouched by his side on the floor.

"Hey." Duncan crossed the room, his concern rising. "You alright?"

"Um. Yeah." Richie looked anxious. "Did you need something?"

Duncan nudged him gently to one side and perched on the edge of the bed.

"I need to know if you're alright."

"That depends." Richie eyed him warily. "Are you going to yell?"

"Not unless I want Tess to use the ultimate sanction." Duncan gave a sheepish shrug.

"Ah." A wan smile flittered across Richie's face. "Then I'm fine, thanks."

"That's not what I meant." Duncan insisted.

"No. But its what I meant." Richie told him. "Look Mac. I know you Immortal types don't really do sick. But no one ever died of a cold. I'll get a bit snotty and gross you out by leaving used tissues all over the place. Then I'll recover. No biggie."

"You look tired." Duncan said candidly.

"Long day." Richie settled himself aginst the headboard and popped the soda.

"Oh?" Duncan said innocently.

"Give it up Mac." Richie smirked. "I'm not giving you the details of my love life."

He took a swig of his soda.

"Richie .." Duncan realised. "Why are you still wearing your gloves?"

***

"Its just a graze." Richie protested.

"That is not a graze. That is a cut." Duncan said pointedly.

"So its just a cut." Richie shrugged. "I put a bandage on it. You're the one making me take it off. That's how germs get in you know."

"Where you in a fight?"

 "No!" Richie protested. "It was an accident."

"No one pulls a knife by accident." Duncan shook his head.

"Mac. I wasn't in a fight." Richie protested. "I was .. just eating my lunch and the knife slipped."

"Lunch?" Duncan tilted Richie's hand into the light peering down the length of the cut. "What were you eating? Dinosaur?"

Then he stilled.

"Stay put." He instructed. 

It took him a minute or two to locate what he needed.

He probably wasn't quite as gentle as he could have been.

"Jeez Mac!" Richie tried to pull his hand away. "That hurts."

"You have a piece of glass in here." Duncan told him shortly.

"I do?" Richie swallowed.

"You do." Duncan picked the shard of glass out with the tweezers and held it up to the light.

"Oh." Richie managed.

"Which conversation do you want to have first?" Duncan asked. "The one about how the glass got into your cut? Or the one about why you lied to me about it?"

Richie winced.

"Can't we just have the one about where babies come from?"

***

"So he wouldn't tell you what happened to his hand?" Tessa worried.

"He said it was an accident." Duncan was pacing.

"You think he was lying?"

"Oh he was definitely lying." Duncan stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

"Mac?"

 "How many ways are there to get glass in your hand Tess?"

"I got glass in my hand when I broke that wine glass washing up." Tessa remembered.

"Washing up? Richie?" Duncan arched a brow.

"Maybe not." Tessa allowed. "There must be other ways."

"I don't know Tess. He goes out early. He comes back late. He won't tell us where he's been. He lies about what he has been doing." Duncan stated.

"You think he is in trouble?" Tessa worried.

"I think he may be causing trouble." Duncan made a face. 

"Duncan!" Tessa exclaimed. "How can you think such a thing? When Richie moved in with us he promised .."

"I know what he promised Tess." Duncan sat down beside her. "But he's been solving his problems that way for a long time. Maybe its not fair to expect him to change overnight."

"No. If Richie had a real problem he would come to us. I am sure of it."

"In time. Sure." Duncan allowed. "But right now? He can't even admit how sick he is."

"I do not want to think that Richie would break his promise to us."

"Maybe Richie isn't the problem." Duncan suggested.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked.

"I've never heard him mention this Rose before. Have you?"

"Perhaps he did not know her before."

"Exactly." Duncan murmured.


	5. Chapter Five

AN – OK in the time that it has taken ff.net to accept the last Chapter I've written another one. So you may get two for the price of one! If you are reading please review. So I know the thing is working at last!

***

Tessa looked at the clock and put aside the magazine that she had been pretending to read.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"No." Duncan sighed.

"Let's have an early night. Perhaps things will look clearer in the morning."

Duncan took her hand and they headed in the direction of their bedroom.

At Richie's door. Duncan paused.

"You go on. I'll be there in a minute."

"Duncan." Tessa frowned. "It has been a long day. You are both tired. Maybe this is not a good time."

"He was hurting Tess. I just need to check he's alright." Duncan gave her a sheepish smile.

"You are a good man Duncan Macleod." Tessa kissed him.

"And besides, Richie's more likely to let something slip when he's tired." Duncan's eyes twinkled.

"Oh you." Tessa slapped his chest lightly. Then gave him a smile. "Don't be too long."

Duncan paused, then pushed open the door.

Richie was sitting on his bed, biting his lip in concentration as he counted a pile of cash.

A very large pile of cash.

"Geez Mac." He hastily stuffed the money back into the tin. "Didn't they do knocking in the 16th Century?"

"No." Duncan shrugged. "They mostly used heralds .. with trumpets."

"Trumpets?" Richie quirked a brow.

"Besides. I didn't want to disturb you if you were sleeping." Duncan waited.

"Yeah. Well. I was busy." Richie hedged.

"So I see." Duncan frowned. "I thought we opened you a bank account?"

"Yeah. But .. numbers in a little book? Doesn't exactly give you that sense of achievement, y'know?"

"You seem to have _achieved _quite a bit." Duncan observed mildly.

Richie looked awkward. "I've been saving… you know .. for stuff."

"Stuff?" Duncan enquired.

"Did you just come in here to repeat what I say, or did you want something?" Richie asked.

***

"I just want to make sure its healing alright."

"Mac. Its never gonna heal if you keep poking at it." Richie complained.

"I'm done." Duncan gently wrapped the fresh bandage around the wounded hand.

He looked at the pale face and the tight lines of pain around Richie's eyes.

"Here." He fished out some painkillers from the bedside table. "Take these."

"No. I'm cool." Richie hedged.

"Richie. Just take them." Duncan insisted.

"I can't." Richie admitted quietly. "I think I took a couple too many already."

Duncan gripped the bottle so hard the glass cracked, cutting his hand.

"Ouch. .." Duncan threw the bottle in the trash and scowled at the mixture of crushed tablets and blood congealing on his hand.

"I don't think you're meant to take them intravenously." Richie quipped.

"At least I can't die of an overdose." Duncan pointed out, looking around for a cloth.

"You want I should pick the glass outta your hand?" Richie offered with an evil glint. "Gotta make sure you get _all_ the glass out. Right?"

"Sorry." Duncan shrugged and wiped his hand on his jeans. "Its all healed. See?" he said smugly.

"Figures." Richie muttered sourly.

"You on the other hand .." Duncan scolded. "Are neither Immortal, nor invincible."

He reached over and began to unlace Richie's trainers.

"Mac. What are you doing?" Richie asked warily.

***

"You can't put me to bed!" Richie protested. "Its only 9.30."

"Watch me." Duncan told him, tossing the second sock on the floor. Before Richie could protest he reached up and undid his jeans.

"Lift up." He commanded.

To his surprise, Richie, wide-eyed and a little anxious, complied without a murmur.

"Alright." Duncan softened his tone. "You want to slip out of that ugly green thing?"

"I _like_ this jacket." Richie's tone was subdued, as he obeyed.

"Figures." Duncan shrugged "No one else would choose to steal something so spectacularly hideous."

Richie froze, looking stupidly at the jacket in his right hand.

"You think I stole this?"

Duncan took one look at the lad's stricken face and cursed himself for a fool.

"I'm sorry." Duncan apologised. "Its just .."

"Its alright." Richie picked at the bedclothes. "I can't exactly blame you can I?"

"Richie .."

Duncan looked at the pale, tense, figure, before him and decided now was the not the time to get into this.

"You want to hop under the covers?" he asked gently.

Richie glanced up quickly, looking oddly vulnerable at the caring tone.

"I .. um .. need to clean my teeth and stuff first."

"Of course." Duncan ruffled his hair gently. "You hurry along and then I'll tuck you in."

He expected a trademark wisecrack or at the very least an evil glare.

Instead Richie gave him a bashful smile.

"You gonna tell me a story?"

***

"You put him to bed?" Tessa was amused.

"Uh huh." Duncan smiled at the memory. "Tucked him in and told him a scandalous story about my nefarious past."

"Oh?" Tessa arched a brow.

"It was full of sex and beautiful women." Duncan teased. "You wouldn't be interested."

"Of course not." Tessa refused to rise to the bait. "Did you kiss him good night?" she decided to get her own back.

Duncan was silent.

"Mac?" Tessa asked. "You did. Didn't you?" a joyous smile spread across her face.

"He just looked so lost and alone Tess." Duncan explained himself. "I don't think anyone's ever taken care of him like that before."

"What did he do?" Tessa was serious now.

"He looked a little surprised." Duncan admitted.

"I'm so glad." Tessa snuggled into his arms. "He needs you Duncan."

"I wish someone would tell him that." Duncan rested his chin on her head. "I told him he needn't work in the Store tomorrow. I know its busy this time of year and I have to go and see to the shipment but .."

"I can manage the Store." Tessa assured him.

"But can you mange Richie?" Duncan teased. "Somehow I don't think he is going to be a model patient."

"I will make him my Mother's chicken soup and feed him ice-cream." Tessa smiled.

"You're gonna spoil him into submission?" Duncan quirked a brow.

"Exactly." Tessa smirked.

"Its not really fair is it?" Duncan hugged her. "To take advantage of him."

"He's the one getting the home made soup and ice-cream." Tessa pointed out.

"I didn't mean because he is sick." Duncan shook his head. "Well not really. I mean .. the poor lad really has no defences against affection."

Tessa sat up and turned to look at his face.

"He told you something didn't he?"

"Well. Not in so many words." Duncan smirked. "But he did agree to invite Rose over to meet us."

***

"I'll be back in time to make breakfast." Duncan leant over and kissed Tessa.

"Don't wake Richie." She murmured sleepily. "Remember, you were the one who wanted him to get his rest."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Duncan tried to sound offended.

"Mmm." Tessa didn't sound convinced.

Standing outside Richie's door Duncan made a face and slipped silently inside.

The lad was sprawled across the bed, his mouth slightly open as he struggled to breath with blocked sinuses, a single foot sticking out from under the covers.

Gently Duncan tucked the stray limb back in and reached up to place a hand on his brow.

A little warm.

Still, a good night's sleep and a little of Tessa's cosseting would do him the world of good.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Tessa's voice greeted him as he came out the door.

"I didn't wake him." Duncan defended himself.

"Go." Tessa gave him a little shove in the direction of the door. "I will take good care of Richie."

"I know." Duncan kissed her.

It took him one hour and twenty minutes to do his circuit.

"You made good time." Tessa smiled at him from the stove.

"Personal best." Duncan grinned at her. "I thought I was making breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes." Tessa gave him a rueful smile.

"Ah. Let the spoiling begin." Duncan grinned.

"Shall we give him breakfast in bed?"

"Let's all eat in there." Duncan decided.

"Perhaps you should go and make sure that he is decent?" Tessa smiled. "I do not think he would wish me to catch him .."

"Unawares?" Duncan suggested around a mouthful of stolen Blueberries.

"Those are for Richie." Tessa threatened him with her spatula.

"I'm going. I'm  going.." Duncan headed towards Richie's room. "to kill him." His tone hardened.

He pushed the door open slowly to confirm what he already knew.

Richie wasn't there.


	6. Chapter Six

AN- OK I finally had some time to write and what started out a brief interlude turned into two chapters! Then ff.net went down again. Thanks for all your interest in the plot. What can I say? Richie is very (very) sneaky. He's had lots of practice!

En Francais - Oui. Bien sur. – yes of course.  Bonjour – Hello.

***

"Maybe we should go and look for him." Tessa glanced worriedly at the clock.

"I thought you sewed all those little labels in his clothes so he would know where he lived?" Duncan didn't look up.

"How can you joke about such things?" Tessa said hotly. "You were the one who was worried about him being sick or hurt in a ditch somewhere."

"Yeah. Well. Now I'm just plain old angry." Duncan turned a page.

Tessa paused.

"Really?"

"Yes _Really_" Duncan mocked. "I gave him the day off so he could rest. Not take his hormones for a walk. If he is well enough to go and see this Rose. Which I'm presuming is where he is by the way. Then he is well enough to be working in the Store." Duncan glowered. "He owes me a day. He needn't make any plans for next Sunday. He's gonna be cleaning that back storeroom."

"With his toothbrush I presume?" Tessa arched a brow.

"He has to learn that he can't just avoid his responsibilities like this." Duncan said firmly.

"But you told him you did not need him in the Store." Tessa pointed out.

"Yes .. but .. I meant him to rest."

"Did you tell him this?"

"I didn't think I had to." Duncan told her. "Most normal people realise when you are trying to help them."

"Ah." Tessa nodded.

Duncan narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean _Ah_?

"Really Duncan." Tessa shook her head. "It is bad enough we must play such games with Richie."

Duncan sighed. She knew him too well.

"Alright. So I'm a little hurt that he hasn't confided in me. But that doesn't mean I'm not angry." He added quickly.

"Of course not." Tessa didn't sound like she was agreeing.

***

"He's done what?" Tessa looked worried.

"Taken some of his stuff." Duncan repeated.

"You don't think he has run away?" Tessa's concern rose.

"No." Duncan shook his head. "Most of his clothes and things are still there."

"Would he care so much about such things?" Tessa wrinkled her nose.

"Maybe not." Duncan allowed. "But that motorcycle poster signed by that World Champion _dude is still there. He wouldn't have left without that."_

"So what has he taken?"

"Oh just the small, _expensive,_ things that he can easily sell." Duncan's tone was clipped. "His CD player, his Gameboy, his roller skates .. he raised a brow.

"But he loves those things." Tessa protested. "He worked hard for them."

"I guess he needs the money." Duncan crossed his arms.

"Why?" Tessa shook her head. "Do we not pay him enough?"

"He certainly had plenty the other night."

"He did?" Tessa was surprised. "You did not mention this."

"I didn't think it was important then." Duncan sighed. "Now ..I do."

"Why?"

"Because." Duncan said simply. "Its gone too."

"Perhaps he has gone Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah. In Australia." Duncan scoffed.

"Does he know anyone in Australia?" Tessa looked confused.

"No." Duncan shook his head. "I mean it was a lot of money Tess. A lot."

"You think he is in trouble." Tessa realised.

"Oh. He's in trouble alright." Duncan vowed darkly. 

***

By dinner time it was Duncan who was looking worriedly at the clock.

"Don't we know _any_ of his friends?" he looked at Tessa.

"I know a few names .. from phone messages." Tessa wrinkled her nose. "But I don't know where they live."

"I bet if  we hacked into the Police Department computer we could bring up a few addresses ..."

"Duncan. I am sure not all of Richie's old friends have criminal records." Tessa scolded. "Besides. You don't know this hacking."

"I saw it on TV." Duncan shrugged. 

Just then the phone rang.

Duncan's reflexes were faster. He shot a teasing smile at Tessa.

The Frenchwoman shrugged. Resignedly _Of course. She mouthed._

"Richie?" he demanded.

Tessa knew at once that it was not Richie by the way Duncan's face suddenly went stiff and formal.

"Oui. Bien sur." He spoke woodenly.

He help the receiver out to Tessa. "Its for you."

Tessa sighed and took the receiver. "Bonjour Papa."

A few stilted minutes of conversation later, all the time painfully aware of Duncan, moving things uselessly around his desk and pretending not to listen, Tessa convinced her father to call back at a more convenient time.

"I thought Richie might be trying to reach us." She explained awkwardly.

"Uh huh." Duncan wouldn't look at her.

"Its not you." Tessa tried to reassure. "He would have felt the same way about any man who deflowered his daughter and carried her off to America." She tried a smile.

It didn't help.

"Tess. Its been twelve years and the man still won't even speak with me." Duncan protested.

She put a finger to his lips.

"First we find Richie. Then we will sort this out once and for all? Hmm?"

"That could take another twelve years." Duncan observed. "I don't even know where to start looking."

"You could take a drive around and see if you can see him." Tessa suggested.

"Oh that'll work. Do you have any idea how many people actually live in this city?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Tessa huffed.

A smug smile spread across Duncan's face.

"Actually. Yes. We sit tight and wait for Richie to come back." He announced.

"And that has worked so well thus far." Tessa mocked.

"Hey guys .." Richie appeared in the doorway. "Um. This is Rose."

***

"Will you stop staring?" Tessa hissed, elbowing him in the side.

Reluctantly Duncan dragged his eyes away from the teenagers sitting at the kitchen table.

"You have to give him credit." Duncan murmured sotto voice, rinsing a plate. "He knows how to get round us."

"What do you mean?" Tessa enquired.

"Well." Duncan nodded at the vase. "He brings you Roses so you will not yell at him. And he brings me Rose."

"She is too young for you." Tessa teased, putting the plate in the dishwasher.

"He knows I won't yell at him in front of company." Duncan pointed out.

"Not to mention he thinks doing as you asked will get him in your good books."

Just then Duncan caught Richie's eye. Who looked hastily away.

"Like I said. He knows how to get round us. Although I can't say I feel particularly enlightened."

"Maybe there is not more to know." Tessa suggested. "Not everyone has a deep dark past you know." She teased.

"I know." Duncan rolled his eyes at her.

 "She seems .." Tessa struggled to find a suitable adjective.

"Female?" Duncan suggested.

"I'm sure she has many good qualities." Tessa floundered. "Surely Richie would not care for her otherwise?"

Duncan was saved from having to reply to that by Rose's sudden interruption.

"I have to go." She announced. "My Mom's sleeping over at her boyfriend's tonight and I have to watch my little brother."

Richie kicked her, not very subtly, under the table.

"Oh right. Thanks for the meal Mr and Mrs Macleod. It was nice to meet you." She smiled, standing up

"You are welcome Rose." Tessa forced a smile. "You will visit us again soon yes?"

"Let me show you out." Duncan offered.

"Um. No. That's fine Mac. I got it." Richie put in hastily.

Drawn by some irresistible instinct that all was not right Duncan followed them.

In the alley the girl was protesting. "That's only half what you said. I gotta have more than that."

"Yeah well. That's I have left right now." Richie was looking anxiously over his shoulder. "I had to buy those flowers for Tess. I'll give you the rest later."

"I suppose that'll do." Rose held out a hand. "But only cos I like you. And remember - you owe me Slick."

_Slick?_ Duncan mouthed from the shadows.

"I think." Richie handed over some notes. "You owe me."

"In your dreams." She leant in to give Richie rather more than a peck on the cheek.

"What about payment in kind?" Richie grinned when they broke the kiss.

"You're cute Slick. But you're not that cute." The girl shook her head. "You'll get me the rest?"

"Yeah." Richie looked less than certain. "I promise."


	7. Chapter Seven

By the time Richie slipped back into the kitchen Duncan was wiping down the counter as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey." He greeted the teen casually.

Richie sank onto the stool in front of him.

"Can we just cut straight to the yelling please? Because I'd really like to go to bed."

"Why do you think I'm going to yell at you?" Duncan asked.

"OK."

Richie was off the stool and heading towards the door before Duncan realised his mistake.

"Get back here." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"It was worth a try." Richie tried a grin.

Duncan looked closely at him as the teen settled back on the stool and realised that he had other, more pressing, concerns than Richie's love life.

"You didn't eat much." He spoke quietly.

"Nerves." Richie gave him a lop sided smile. "Big step. Bringing a girl to meet the .." he flushed. "You guys." He finished awkwardly.

"I think the word you are looking for is family." Duncan corrected gently.

"You guys aren't my foster parents or anything." Richie looked at the counter.

"And that means we can't care about you?" Duncan raised a brow.

"It means you can't ground me, or punish me, or whatever else this is leading up to." Richie was suddenly defensive.

"How about an omelette?" Duncan asked.

"An omelette?" Richie looked confused. "Is this some Medieval torture thing I should know about?" he asked warily.

"Its light, full of protein and easily digestible." Duncan was already pulling out the eggs.

"It also won't be breakfast for another eight hours." Richie pointed out. "I don't want to be any trouble."

Duncan bit back the obvious retort.

"Its no trouble." Duncan assured him. "It won't take a sec."

"You know. You are one weird dude." Richie offered fondly after a while. "I've never had anyone actually offer to cook for me in the middle of the night before."

"Has the subject come up a lot?"

"When I was real little." Richie looked bashful. "I always used to get into trouble for midnight raids on the fridge."

"Didn't it ever occur to them that maybe they weren't feeding you enough?" Duncan teased

Richie looked away. "I guess I ate a lot or something. And the welfare checks only cover so much y'know."

Duncan fought a sudden, fierce urge, to give the teenager a hug.

Richie would never allow it.

"Here." Duncan struggled to keep his voice even, as he slid the omelette in front of Richie. "Eat that. _All_ of it."

"Everything tastes like cardboard." Richie said unhappily.

"Just eat half then." Duncan compromised. "And put some Tabasco on it. That's supposed to go with pretty much anything."

Richie made a face. But chewed dutifully. It wasn't half bad. He tried another piece.

"So. That was Rose huh?" Duncan asked.

"You know." Richie waved a fork. "This is really good."

"You're spending a lot of time with her." Duncan wasn't deflected. "Must be something special huh?"

"Oh yeah." Richie grinned. "Rose is pretty special alright."

"You don't think you are taking things a little fast?"

"Not as fast as I'd like." Richie quipped without thinking.

"Are you telling me you haven't slept with her?" Duncan quirked a brow.

"Maac!" Richie seemed more amused than angry. "That's not real chivalrous."

"But you have slept with other people? Right?"

"Why?" Richie waggled his brows. "Do you want a few tips?"

"Actually." Duncan shrugged. "I thought I might give you some."

Richie's jaw dropped.

***

"What did you tell him?" Tessa laughed.

"I gave him the benefit of my experience." Duncan was grinning.

"You told me that when you were his age condoms were made out of leather or tortoiseshell." Tessa reminded him.

"I also told you that the Father was quite likely to come after your .. assets .. with a rusty knife if you got his daughter pregnant."

"You think this will teach Richie to be careful?"

"Worked for me." Duncan hugged her.

"What?" Tessa looked up at him in concern.

"I thought he would be awkward. Embarrassed even. But he had so many questions Tess. Didn't any of those damn families care enough to sit him down and talk?"

"Perhaps this is why he has so many girlfriends." Tessa mused.

"Experience is a dangerous teacher." Duncan murmured.

"No. I mean. He's looking for the love, the attention, that these families did not give him."

"Sex isn't love sweetheart."

"Do you think he knows that?" Tessa arched a brow. 

"Probably not."  Duncan sighed, thinking of the bashful child whose first reaction to the concept of parents had been the spectre of punishment.

"Still." He smirked. "He knows slightly more than he did before."

"Duncan. You didn't!" Tessa looked slightly shocked.

"Me?" Duncan tried to look innocent. "I just answered his questions."

"Of course." Tessa didn't look convinced. She wrinkled her nose. "I don't like her much."

Duncan didn't need to ask who she was referring to.

"No love." He sighed. Thinking of the money she had taken from Richie. "Neither do I."

He'd meant to talk to Richie about that.

But the lad had needed him so desperately.

"Whatever it is." Tessa murmured. "I'm sure it can wait until morning."

"Of course." Duncan settled down beside her.

After all. Richie had never managed to wake up _that _early.

***

After four hundred years Duncan Macleod had learnt to trust his instincts.

But sometimes he was .. not entirely correct.

"Hey. You're awake early." He noted as he slipped into Richie's room.

"Every time I coughed I woke myself up." Richie gave a him rueful smile. "I gotta tell you. Its getting a little old."

Duncan didn't need to check him for fever to see that Richie had taken a turn for the worse.

"I might be able to help you with that." Duncan allowed.

He mixed the blend of honey and spices, smiling a little to himself. It seemed that his candidness last night had borne some fruit if Richie was, at last, prepared to admit what ailed him.

"This is pretty good." Richie sipped at the mug.

"You'll have to thank Darius one day. Its his recipe."

"Darius? That's the monk right?"

"Uh huh." 

"It doesn't have like roots or trees or anything in it, does it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Duncan raised a brow.

"Probably not." Richie smiled at him.

He offered back the empty mug. "Thanks Mac."

"De Nada." Duncan smiled at him. "Breakfast in about 20 minutes?"

"Kay." Richie managed a round a yawn.

Duncan was still smirking when he arrived back in the kitchen.

"Why do you look like the cat who has the cream?" Tessa asked.

Briefly Duncan told her.

"This will make him sleep until lunchtime?" Tessa exclaimed. "Duncan! How could you do such a thing!"

"I just wanted to be sure he got his rest." Duncan shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't expect him to drink the whole thing."

***

"Damn. Damn. Damn." The quiet, but fervent, swearing made Tessa pause outside Richie's half open door.

"Richie? May I come in?"

A sharp intake of breath was followed by a harsh cough.

"Um. Sure Tess." Richie invited.

Richie was lying in the bed with the covers pulled up to his chin like a mummy.

"Are you alright?" Tessa asked suspiciously.

"No. I'm sick." Richie reminded her. "In fact." He yawned expansively. "I was just about to take a nice long nap."

"I see." Tessa pursed her lips. "And how long do you think this nap might be?"

"Um." Richie squirmed a little under her knowing gaze. "A few hours?"

"And you need to be wearing all your clothes for this nap?" Tessa nodded at the bedclothes.

"I'm not wearing all my clothes." Richie protested.

Tessa waited.

"I couldn't find my other shoe." Richie admitted sheepishly.

"Richie. You are sick." Tessa sat on the bed. "You need rest."

"Tess. Please. Believe me. I really, really, have to go out. Its important. And I'm already late." He scowled.

"Duncan just wants you to get well." Tessa apologised for him.

"He tricked me." Richie wished he could feel more angry about that.

"If you took better care of yourself he would not have to do so." Tessa scolded lightly.

"Tess. Please. I really, have to do this. Please. Just let me go." Richie begged.

"Can you not see this girl for just one day?" Tessa asked.

"You don't understand." Richie pleaded.

"So tell me." Tessa encouraged gently.

"Alright." Richie began. "But you have to promise not to tell Mac."


	8. Chapter Eight

AN – Sorry its been a while since I updated, but real life dropped on me from a great height and I didn't have time to read stuff, never mind write! 

***

Duncan looked up from re-fixing that Christmas garland. Again.

Experience had taught him not to judge by appearances. But he was fairly sure the teenager in front of him had not come to buy an Antique.

There was, the Immortal noted, a large, rather suspicious, bulge in his jacket.

Duncan didn't think it was his lunch.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Question is .. can I help you?" the kid stepped into his personal space. 

"Sorry." Duncan smiled amiably, ready for trouble. "I'm not hiring anyone right now."

"That's not exactly a disappointment. Cos I ain't looking for a job." The kid looked furtively over his shoulder.

"What _exactly _are you looking for?" Duncan asked smoothly. "The Cops?"

"Duh." The kid's hand reached inside his jacket.

Next thing he knew, he was lying face down on the Antique Store floor, with his arm pinned behind his back.

"Now .. take out whatever toy you have in there." Duncan's tone was hard.

"What? Right here in public?" the kid looked shocked.

"Um." Duncan was floored for a moment. Not having expected that response.

Maybe it wasn't a gun.

"Yes." He insisted. "Move slowly." He added for good measure.

It was a piece of motorcycle exhaust.

A fairly small piece actually.

"What were you going to do with that?" Duncan was incredulous. "Poke me into submission?"

"What?" the kid was confused.

"Cos. You're a few parts short of a getaway vehicle." Duncan pointed out dryly.

"Can I get up now?" the kid asked peevishly.

"So long as you promise not to rob me." Duncan pulled him to his feet.

But he stood between him and the door.

The kid rubbed slightly at his arm, shooting a sour look at Duncan.

"Do you like have problems with English or something?" the kid scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I was here to help you." The kid pointed out  "Look man. Do you want it or not? Cos I have other customers."

"This?" Duncan looked at the motorcycle part in his hand. "Why would I want …?" 

He stopped.

"Damn it Richie. You gave me your word you got out of the parts business."

***

Duncan Macleod was determined to have this out with the lad. Fever or no fever, nothing now was going to stop him from finding out what the hell was going on with Richie.

Or so he thought. 

"How much do you need?" Tessa's concerned voice stopped him in his tracks.

"More than I have." Richie sounded despondent. "If I can't make the payment the whole deal's off .."

"I could lend you the money." Tessa offered. "You can pay me back when you have it."

"Thanks Tess." Richie sounded touched. "But this is my mess. I don't gotta drag you into it."

"Would it be so bad to accept a little help from your friends?" Tessa asked.

"In case you hadn't noticed. It was my friends that got me into this in the first place."

"Friends would not wish you to get into trouble." Tessa pointed out gently.

"You couldn't have told me this before?" Richie's voice sounded hollow.

"Richie. This is no way to deal with such a problem. You have already been hurt."

 "Its just a scratch." Richie dismissed that.

"And this is why when I has such a scratch from that metal work that you did all the washing up for a week?" Tessa said archly.

"Okay. So it's a very big scratch." Richie allowed. "But its still my problem."

"You know what you are doing is dangerous." Tessa admonished gently. 

"Tess its not like you can just pick this kinda stuff up at K-Mart." Richie pointed out. "Sometimes you gotta be more … creative. Y'know."

"If you would just tell Mac .."

"No!!" Richie almost shouted. Then in a near hiss. "You don't get it do you Tessa? If Mac finds out about this ."

"He may be a little disappointed at first." Tessa allowed. "But he .."

"Disappointed?" Richie sounded incredulous. "C'mon Tess. Disappointed won't even come close."

"You think he'll be upset?"

"You think he won't?"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Duncan spoke sternly as he stepped into the room.

***

"Um. Mac." Richie looked warily at the motorcycle part in the Immortal's hand. "Where did you get that?"

"Does the name Gary ring any bells?" Duncan arched a brow.

"Oh." Richie looked down at the bedclothes. "How much did he tell you?"

"Enough." Duncan snapped. "Damn it Richie. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted .." Richie's voice faltered.

"What did you want Richie?" Duncan demanded. "A fast buck? A bit of excitement? A one way ticket to jail?"

"Duncan!" Tessa protested.

"Hey. Its not like I stole it." Richie's tone matched hers.

"Damn it Richie. You're not that naïve." Duncan scolded. "You must know the penalties for receiving stolen goods."

"Did Gary say it was knocked off?" Richie challenged.

"Do you see a receipt?"

"Duncan. At least let him explain." Tessa broke in.

"Alright. You can start by explaining where you got all that money I saw you with the other night."

"Hey. I worked hard for that." Richie scowled.

"Stealing isn't working."

Duncan didn't think he'd ever felt so hurt and betrayed. He'd tried so hard to be a father to Richie. To give him the things his father had given him. To have his values thrown back in his face like this cut him to the quick.

"Hey. I never .."

"Sure you did." Duncan reminded him. "You just didn't get caught much."

"Duncan. You are being unreasonable." Tessa broke in.

"You think?" Duncan scoffed. "An eighteen year old kid without so much as a paper route – never mind a High School diploma – to his name and a criminal record as long as your arm? Who's going to give him a job?"

"You did." Tessa shot back.

"Alright Tess." Duncan said smoothly. "Why don't you tell me why he needs_ your_ money?"

"You were listening?" Tessa looked shocked.

"Cos I'm guessing the reason has something to do with why he was paying off his girlfriend in the alley the other night."

"You saw that?" Richie looked horrified.

"Something to hide .._ Slick?" Duncan arched a brow._

"You were spying on me?" Richie didn't look like he could believe it

"Seems to me like I had good cause. Maybe I should have been watching you more closely."

***

"I hope you are happy Duncan Macleod." Tessa's tone was clipped and angry. 

"You could have mentioned he was all dressed under there." Duncan defended himself.

"He was not "all dressed."" Tessa mimicked. "He has only the one shoe. And no coat at all. He will freeze out there."

"Not with that temperature." Duncan quipped without thinking.

Tessa glare was icy.

"Oh. C'mon Tess." Duncan tried to assuage his own guilt. "Richie knows how to look after himself. He'll hide out at a friend's house until he thinks we are over being mad at him and then he'll call and ask for a ride home."

"Over being mad?" Tessa shook her head. "Duncan. This is not like the time that he told that customer that the Roman Vases were on sale because they were old stock. Richie would never steal from us."

"I never _said_ I thought he had stolen anything from us."

"You did not have to." Tessa sniffed "You made your feelings clear enough."

"Actually." Duncan sighed. "I don't think I did. I was too busy shouting."

"Duncan?" Tessa put her hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said what I did." Duncan looked away. "I don't know why I did. I didna mean it."

"I know." Tessa wasn't prepared to let him off the hook, just yet. "But I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

"He told you didn't he?" Duncan said hollowly. "What he's been doing?"

"Yes." Tessa admitted reluctantly. 

"Don't worry." Duncan assured her. "I'm not going to ask you to betray his confidences. Its just .. I thought we were building a family here .. I know something's amiss. God knows the lad's not been right these past weeks. But I thought .. hoped .. he would come to me when he was ready." he scrubbed at his eyes. "Am I such a bad father Tess?"

"Oh Mac." Tessa embraced him. "It is not as you think."

"I think .." Duncan broke off as the phone rang.

"It might be Richie.." Tessa said hopefully.

"You talk to him. I'm afraid he'll hang up on me." Duncan told her.

"No Duncan." Tessa stepped back, shaking her head. "It is you that needs to speak with him."

Duncan swallowed hard and picked up the phone.

"Richie?" he asked, his voice thick.

Tessa knew at once that that something was very wrong. Duncan said nothing but yes and no at intervals. Then he hung up the phone.

"Mac?" Tessa touched his face.

"We have to go to the Hospital." Duncan said woodenly. "Richie's collapsed."


	9. Chapter Nine

AN – Thank you all for the reviews – your patience is about to be (mostly!) rewarded – though I can't give _everything away at once! To Shady Lady, I was kinda hoping that you _don't_ guess what is going on – otherwise it wouldn't be very interesting. (grins) and to Southern Chickie – yeah I had a little time to update! I figure one more chapter after these two .. but I've said that before!_

***

"Why are these tests of theirs taking so long?" Tessa worried. "They are the Doctors. Should they not know by looking at him that he is sick?"

"They're just trying to be thorough." Duncan soothed. "Besides, maybe they have to wait for the results." He sighed.

"What?" Tessa asked.

"Nothing." Duncan looked away. "I hope they don't need to keep him in."

Tessa hoped so too. But she tried to be positive.

"If he is that sick, then this is the best place for him, n'est pas?"

"I know." Duncan sighed. "Its just .. Richie doesn't like Hospitals very much."

"He told you this?"

"Well. Not in so many words." Duncan made a face. "But I got the impression, when I was taking care of his hand, that he's spent rather too much time in them as a foster child."

"You think those people hurt him?" Tessa bristled.

"I honestly don't know Tess." Duncan shook his head. "I mean .. imagine the possibilities .. trees to climb, skateboards to crash, .. you'd only have to take your eyes off him for a second .. and if there were other kids …"

"Yet this worries you." Tessa surmised.

"I don't know all the details." Duncan scrubbed at his face. "He was pretty groggy by that point, but when he was eleven, he ended up in the Hospital."

"Was he badly hurt?" Tessa prompted gently.

"Maybe." Duncan shook his head. "I don't know."

"Mac?"

"He was just a boy Tessa." Duncan managed. "And his so called carers decided that they didn't want the extra bother of looking after a sick child, over the holidays, .. so they left him all alone in Hospital over Christmas. And when the Holidays were over it seems he just didn't suit anymore and they dumped him back at the Orphanage."

"He said this?"

"He didn't seem to think it was anything unusual." Duncan's tone was clipped.

"Who would do such a thing to an innocent child?" Tessa was appalled.

"You're asking the wrong person Tess." Duncan looked at her. "Because I'll hire a private nurse if I have to, but I'm damned if I'm going to let Richie spend his first Christmas with us in this place."

***

"I know it sounds pretty dramatic." The Doctor gave them a wry smile. "The sudden collapse, the Ambulance, the whole barrage of tests, but really what's wrong with Richie is pretty simple. He's a teenager."

"They have a test for that?" Tessa looked confused.

"He means Rich hasn't been taking very good care of himself sweetheart." Duncan surmised.

"Exactly." The Doctor smiled. "You'd be surprised at how often I see it. They have too many things to do and too little time to take proper nourishment, they think the occasional soda can stave off dehydration, they get run down and they fall sick .. and I'm afraid young men, in particular, rarely have the good sense to visit the Doctor until nature makes the decision for them."

"We should have done something before this." Tessa looked upset.

"Are you his parents?" The Doctor thought they looked a little young.

"Well. No." Tessa allowed. "But we are the adults. We should have made him see a Doctor."

"Don't be too hard on yourselves." The Doctor shook his head. "I have two teenager boys myself and they can be pretty stubborn."

"We have some experience of that too." Duncan liked this man.

"Well I've sorted out a drip, which will deal with the dehydration .." the Doctor flipped through his notes "And we'll get some liquid nutrients into him to help with that until his appetite kicks back in. A course of Antibiotics will see for that nasty chest infection he's picked up .. and that rash .."

"Rash?" Duncan coughed. "What rash?"

He dreaded to think how .. or from whom .. Richie might have picked up such a thing.

"Sorry." The Doctor gave him an apologetic look. "I thought you knew .. its an allergic rash."

"Allergic?" Tessa frowned. "Richie is not allergic."

"To Macaroons." The Doctor nodded. "Or rather to the enzymes in the almonds. He didn't tell you?"

"He knew this?" Tessa was shocked.

"Uh huh." The Doctor nodded. "Its in his records. He had quite a bad reaction to almonds when he was a child. I'm surprised he didn't say anything."

Tessa winced.

"It was my Mother's recipe. I made them especially for him."

***

"You know." Duncan looked at the numbers on the wall. "You'd think they'd make these places easier to get around."

"Its this way." Tessa decided.

"Oh. You think so do you?" Duncan smiled.

"Mr Macleod." A voice hailed him.

"Mr Russell?" Duncan frowned at the widower. "What brings you here ..?"

"They didn't tell you?" Russell blinked. "I was the one who called the Ambulance."

"Richie was with you?" Duncan blinked.

"I hope I did the right thing." Russell wrung his hands. "Giving the Hospital your details. He didn't want anyone to call you."

"He didna?" Duncan swallowed hard.

"I thought it was just the fever talking." Russell explained. "You seemed so close the other day .. and .. well .. let's just say its clear your good opinion means a great deal to the boy."

Beside him Duncan felt Tessa slip her arm around his waist.

"Thank you." She spoke for both of them. "We are very grateful to you for helping Richie."

"Well, you don't need me hovering." The widower smiled. "I'll give the Hospital a call later .. see how the boy is doing. You tell him to get well soon. Rose has gotten used to him coming around. She'll miss the attention."

"You know Rose?" Duncan found his voice.

"Well. Yes." Russell gave him an odd look.

"I'm sorry." Duncan apologised. "Its just that she didn't mention that you and she were related."

If anything Jonathan Russell looked even more confused.

"Mr Macleod. Rose isn't a person."

"She isn't?" Duncan was surprised.

"Well she was once." A fond smile spread across the dealer's face. "My College sweetheart actually. That's where I got her name. You see Mr Macleod – Rose isn't a girl. - She's a motorcycle." 

"The Harley." Duncan realised. "Rose is the Harley."

***

"Here." Tessa passed Duncan a cup of coffee from the machine.

"Thank you sweetheart." Duncan didn't take his eyes off the sleeping teenager.

"He looks so pale." Tessa clicked her tongue.

"Aye." Duncan agreed, noting the fine lines around Richie's eyes that betrayed his exhaustion. He'd dropped a few pounds too, so that the shapeless Hospital gown hung loosely on his thin frame.

"I should bring him some things from home." Tessa seemed to read his mind. "He will feel more comfortable in his own clothes. And maybe a few amusements .. some of his magazines and his music."

"Don't bring too much." Duncan warned. "I don't want him to think we're planning on a long stay."

"The Doctor said .. if all is well .. he will be able to come home tomorrow." Tessa reminded him. 

She smiled.

"In fact .. I have an idea. We can do as my family do and have our meal and our presents on Christmas Eve. To celebrate his homecoming."

"Tess. That's a wonderful idea." Duncan beamed.

Then he frowned.

"But then what do we do on Christmas Day?"

"This is Richie we are talking about." Tessa smiled. "We can have another dinner."

"So he's been working on the bike all this time?" Duncan asked.

"He has been working on the bike." Tessa acknowledged, making a wry face.

"There's more isn't there?" Duncan realised.

"You must talk to Richie." Tessa said firmly.

"That would be easier if he was awake." Duncan sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" Tessa smiled.


	10. Chapter Ten

AN – I've had a lot of e-mails about the Chapters (or lack thereof!) in this. So far I've written 10 chapters. But I've had lots of problems uploading stuff and for some reason – which I do not understand - ff.net thinks there are 11 chapters by this point. There isn't! Also it didn't originally upload chapter 6 (saying it did not exist!) It did. It seems like some people have read on – skipping Chapter 6 – cos they think its not there – and others have missed a Chapter cos they think it was uploaded earlier! Either way skipping a Chapter is going to make the storyline a bit odd. So please check you've read what you think you've read. Thank you!

This chapter is especially for Shady Lady – Richie and Duncan make it up.

***

Duncan knew instantly the moment Richie was awake. Even though the teenager continued to lie there with his eyes shut.

"Please tell me I'm not in the Hospital."

"You're not in the Hospital .." Duncan obliged.

When Richie cracked one eye to look at him suspiciously, he amended.

"Well. Not for very long. You can go home tomorrow."

Duncan felt it was important to be clear on that right away.

"You promise?" Richie blinked sleepily, making him look like a much younger child.

"You have my word Tough Guy." Duncan gently ruffled his hair.

Richie's smile faded slightly as memory coloured his expression.

"I thought you were mad at me?" He looked awkward. "How come you're being so nice?"

"Because you're sick." Duncan teased gently.

It was entirely the wrong thing to say.

"Oh." Richie's expression shuttered and he turned his head away.

"Aw hell Rich." Duncan apologised. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You know Macleod." Richie's voice was tight. "I may not be all cultured .. but I speak English pretty well."

"Good." Duncan reached out and gently grasped his jaw, turning the teenager's head back so Richie had to meet his eyes. "Then I'll only need to say this once."

Richie tensed.

"I'm sorry." Duncan apologised. "I'm an idiot."

"What?" Richie's jaw dropped.

"I thought you said your English was pretty good?" Duncan tipped his head on one side.

"Sometimes I have trouble with the big words." A smile hovered on Richie's lips. "Do you think you can say that again?"

"I'm sorry." Duncan said sincerely. "I had no business yelling at you like that, without at least giving you the change to explain."

"Tessa told you didn't she?" Richie looked crestfallen.

"Tessa didn't tell me anything." Duncan shook his head. "She would never betray your confidence like that."

"Oh. Well. Good." Richie looked pleased.

He looked around.

"Where is Tessa?"

"She just popped home to get you some clothes and magazines and things." Duncan reassured him. "She'll be back soon."

"Oh man." Richie rolled his eyes. "She's gone shopping hasn't she?"

"I'd like to say no." Duncan winced. "But I think the temptation is going to be too hard to resist."

"Pyjamas." Richie flinched. "She's gonna buy me pyjamas. Those flannel ones with checks on them."

"And slippers." Duncan couldn't resist adding. "People in Hospital always need slippers."

Richie groaned.

"Only ancient people and real little kids wear slippers. Its like in the constitution or something."

"Hey. I wear slippers." Duncan protested.

Richie gave him a smug look and Duncan groaned.

"Don't say it." He warned.

Richie did anyway.

***

"How do they expect sick people to get well if they feed them stuff like this?" Riche poked at the food.

"Because its nutritionally sound." Duncan looked at the meal. "Not full of fat and sugar and .. stuff."

"Stuff?" Richie's fork hovered. "Is that a technical term?"

"Yep." Duncan grinned and reached over and snagged one of Richie's strawberries.

"Hey. You gotta eat the main course before you can have dessert." Richie offered him the plate.

"You want I should feed you?" Duncan asked innocently.

"Not in this lifetime." Richie scowled.

"I'll have you know my Choo Choo is the stuff of legends." Duncan grinned evilly.

Richie's reply made it clear that he could, indeed, swear in many languages.

"Oh .." Duncan raised a brow. "I meant to say. I saw Mr Russell in reception earlier. He said to say he hopes you get well soon. Apparently, he thinks Rose will miss you."

Richie pretended not to have heard him as he poked at some .. yellow mush.

"You couldn't have mentioned that Rose was a motorcycle?" Duncan kept his tone light.

"You were the one who assumed she was a girl." Richie pointed out. "I never said that."

"No. You just brought her to dinner." Duncan pointed out.

"You know what." Richie scooped up a large forkful. "Tessa is always telling me not to talk with my mouth full."

"I made her my famous Spaghetti Carbonara." Duncan pointed out. "From the secret family recipe. You could at least tell me who she was."

"Mac. Your family is Scottish. Not Italian."

"Or you could always tell me how you got your nickname .. _Slick?"___

"Her name is Susie." Richie admitted defeat. "I know her from High School. I knew you'd keep bugging me until you met "Rose" and it was taking rather longer than I thought to fix the bike, so I paid her the money to pretend she was Rose. That's all."

"You paid her quite a bit." Duncan observed neutrally. "I wouldn't have thought you had to work that hard to get a date."

"Yeah. Well." Richie looked awkward. "I was just trying to do her a favour. You know."

"But you must have needed the money." Duncan pointed out. "You sold some of your stuff."

"I only sold the stuff  I'd bought." Richie said hastily. "I didn't sell any of the stuff you guys gave me."

"Rich. Just because it was a present doesn't make it any less your stuff.." Duncan pointed out. "You can sell it if you want."

"Thanks Mac." Richie gave him a shy smile. "That means a lot to me."

"Why?" Duncan gave him a fond look. "Are you planning a second date?"

"Its not like I _had to pay for the first one." Richie defended himself. "Susie's having a bit of a rough time right now. Her Mom's time is pretty much taken up with the new boyfriend and I figure she needed the money more than I did. She's got her little brother to think of and diapers and groceries don't come cheap."_

Duncan felt rather churlish for having judged the girl so harshly. He was sure he'd be a bit snappish if he had had to shoulder such responsibility at so young an age. He made a mental not to see what he could do to help.

"That's pretty great Rich." He complimented sincerely.

"I thought so." Richie said loftily.

Duncan hid a smile. The air of nonchalance was rather spoilt by the two bright pink spots of pleasure in his cheeks. Maybe Russell was right. His good opinion did mean a great deal to Richie after all.

Which reminded him.

"You want to know where I got all that money don't you?" Richie gave him a look.

"Yes." Duncan admitted honestly. "But you don't need to tell me Rich. You're not a child. You have a right to your privacy."

"You couldn't have thought of this before?" Richie's tone was light. But his eyes held a challenge.

"You mean before I put two and two together and made five?" Duncan said humbly.

"Are you so sure you did?" Richie wasn't ready to let this go. "I mean. If you go look in the bottom of my wardrobe, under that loose floorboard. I still have all my tools. Maybe I'm not ready to give up my life of crime just yet."

"Good." Duncan said with a straight face. "That means I can teach you a few tricks. Do you know how to get handcuffs off without dislocating your thumb?"

"Mac. Have you been sampling the medication?"

"Richie. You should never let skills go rusty." Duncan pointed out. "You never know when they might come in handy. It's the use that you put them too that matters."

Richie looked at him for a long moment. Then rewarded his candour with some honesty of his own.

"I needed the money so I could pay for the parts for the bike. I thought with my savings and offloading a few bits and pieces that I would have enough." He gave a sheepish shrug. "But I hadn't figured on the mark up on legit merchandise. I guess my tax dollar didn't go as far as I thought. Gary managed to find me a few bit and pieces from pawn shops and the like. But that kinda stuff doesn't come up every day. So I tried to get a job."

Duncan winced. Remembering his cruel words to Richie.

"Look Rich. I'm sorry .. I should never have said what I did. I was .."

"Wrong." Richie supplied.

"Excuse me?" Duncan was confused.

"You heard me." Richie gave him a smug look. "But I can say it again if you like. In fact .. I could say it _lotsa__ times." He grinned._

"You found a job?" 

"Working in a shelter over on 42nd." Richie nodded. "It didn't pay much and the hours were kinda weird, cos most of the people that go there sleep all the day.  . But it meant I still had time to work on the bike and  put in the daytime hours in the Store for you guys."

"Richie! What were you thinking!" Duncan protested.

"I was thinking I needed the money for the parts and this was the way to get it." Richie shot back.

"That's why you wanted a loan." Duncan realised. "To pay for the parts."

"I thought about it." Richie looked down. "But then I thought .."

He stopped.

"Anyway you guys had done so much for me already." Richie shrugged. "It didn't seem right to ask you for more."

Duncan frowned. For a minute there it seemed like Richie was going to say something else entirely.

"But it was right to work yourself into the ground?" he admonished gently.

Richie made a face.

"I already got that speech from Tessa thanks."

"Great minds think alike." Duncan allowed. Then a sobering thought hit him. 

"How did you hurt your hand?"

"Um. One of the winos broke a bottle on the floor." Richie shrugged. "I accidentally cut myself when I was clearing it up. I guess a bit of glass got in it."

Duncan sighed. At least the risk of infection wasn't that great .. and the alcohol would help as a natural disinfectant.

Still. It wouldn't hurt to ask the Doctor when Richie last had a tetanus injection.

Or anything else whilst he was about it.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate needles?" Richie scowled at him.

"I'm sorry?" Duncan smiled at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"No." Richie huffed. "But I could hear you thinking."

He was looking a little tired Duncan noted.

"You want to get some rest?" he suggested. Leaning forward to plump up the pillows a bit.

"Maac." Richie protested.

But more for forms sake than anything else, since he allowed the attention.

"Hush." Duncan chided. "Or I won't tell you about Amanda."

"Who's Amanda?" Richie asked eagerly.

Duncan had barely got past his first meeting with Amanda and Rebecca in Paris when Richie fell asleep.

He gently tucked the covers a little more firmly around the lad and sat back to watch him sleep.

"Has he still not woken?" Tessa sounded disappointed.

"He was awake for a little while." Duncan acknowledged. "I didn't expect you to be quite this long." He eyes the very large clutch of carrier bags.

"It is just a few essentials." Tessa sniffed. "You cannot expect him to wear that dreadful T-shirt that he likes to sleep in, in public. Also, those shorts of his. They are full of holes. It is not seemly."

"Oh. I don't know." Duncan smirked. "The nurses would probably enjoy it."

"Duncan!" Tessa laughed. "Nonetheless I have bought him some _respectable nightwear."_

She held aloft a pair of flannel check pyjamas.

Duncan tried, unsuccessfully, to smother a grin.

"Did you talk with Richie?" Tessa asked, noting his evident change in mood.

"Yes." Duncan assured her. "I grovelled and he was magnanimous." Richie's word of the moment caused them both to smile. "We're _cool."_

"I am glad." Tessa kissed him and settled down by the side of the bed waited for Richie to wake up again.

Duncan was glad too. He just wished he could shake the uneasy feeling that all was still not quite as it seemed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

AN – Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, the more you review, the more I feel like writing. To Lori – I thought I was nearly finished with this until I started writing! Which is why this is such a long chapter!

***

"What are you guys up to?" Richie looked from Tessa back to Duncan.

"He thinks we're up to something Tess." Duncan snagged Richie's holdall out of the back of the T-Bird.

"Why ever would you think such a thing Richie?" Tessa didn't deny it.

"Well." Richie made his way carefully into the Store, oddly comforted by the way Duncan hovered at his elbow. "First, Mac popped out to the bathroom .. and was gone for almost an hour."

"Not enough fibre." Duncan grinned.

"Then, I had the weirdest conversation with Tess about the proper way to make gravy."

"People can be very picky about their gravy." Tessa pointed out. "My Uncle would always make it with too much flour. It was like a paste."

"And, all day, whenever you _have been in the same room, you have been whispering and giggling like a couple of kids." Richie paused. "Although, on second thoughts, scratch that, that's pretty normal really." He smirked._

"Funny Tough Guy." Duncan stood aside so Richie could get his first view of the living room.

"Oh wow!"

Richie turned around slowly to take in the forest of decorations that hung from every available surface.

"But its not Christmas until  .." Richie paused.

"You really have been out of it, haven't you?" Duncan teased. "Its Christmas Eve Tough Guy."

"It is?" Richie looked relieved. "That mean's its not Christmas until tomorrow, right?"

"Well. That's the way it usually works." Duncan shrugged.

"But we are having our Christmas tonight." Tessa smiled at him. "To welcome you home."

It didn't get quite the reaction that she expected.

"But you can't." Richie protested. "I mean .. you gotta wait until Christmas Day to open your presents. Everyone says so."

"Actually. In Belgium they open their presents on St Nicholas Day – that's a couple of weeks before Christmas." Duncan pointed out.

"Well. Unless you guys declared an independent state whilst I was in the Hospital. This is still America." Richie groused.

"Ah. But my Grand-mere was Finnish." Tessa told him. "In Finland it is tradition to celebrate on Christmas Eve."

"Now you tell me this?" Richie muttered.

It took a full twenty minutes until Duncan and Tessa were satisfied that Richie was safely ensconced on the couch.

"Alors." Tessa raised a brow. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Not even close." Richie quipped without thinking.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Duncan grinned. "Here."

He pressed the remote into Richie's hand.

"You got cable?" Richie was amazed. The couple rarely watched television and had thought pay TV an unnecessary expense. He was touched that they would do this for him.

"If I break my leg will you get me a Harley?" he joked.

"If we get you a Harley. You probably will break your leg." Duncan grinned.

"Now, you have everything." Tessa was satisfied.

Richie waited until they were out of earshot.

"Yeah. Everything expect Christmas presents for you guys." Richie sighed. "I wonder if they have anything on QVC for a French Artist and a 400 year old Scot?"

***

Even by Tessa's impeccable standards the meal was absolutely perfect.

"That has to be the best meal that I have ever had." Richie leaned back, satisfied.

"Are you sure?" Duncan teased. "After all, you only had two servings of everything. You think that's enough to tell?"

Any reply Richie might have made was cut off my the ringing of the telephone.

"I'll get it." Tessa smiled. "You did not eat much less Duncan Macleod."

"She's right." Richie smirked.

"She usually is." Duncan allowed fondly. "And she got out of the washing up."

"She usually does."

Their laughter died abruptly when Tessa came back into the room, clutching the phone, with a stricken look on her face.

Richie went completely white.

"Sweetheart." Duncan was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong?" 

Tessa said something incomprehensible in French and passed Duncan the phone who made a few, brief, responses, also in French and put down the phone.

Then the worst of all possible things happened.

Tessa burst into floods of tears.

"Oh God. I'm sorry." Richie burst out. "Please don't cry Tess. I never meant to make you cry."

Duncan looked at him.

"You did this?"

Richie didn't think he had ever seen the Immortal look so intimidating. And he wasn't even holding his sword.

"I'm sorry." Richie apologised again. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought .." he trailed off.

"Richie .. how could you do such a thing?" Tessa managed.

"Oh man. I'm really sorry." Richie repeated. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just wanted to make things right."

"But you did." Tessa sniffed. "Don't you know this?"

"I did?" Richie stopped. "But you're crying .."

"It is because I am so happy." Tessa hugged Duncan.

"You're crying because you're happy?" Richie didn't get it.

"She always has." Duncan smiled at him. "You'll get used to it Tough Guy."

"So. You're not mad at me?" Richie still wasn't sure.

"Oh no Richie." Tessa reached out to touch his cheek. "I just do not understand how you can have done such a thing. It has been twelve years and never before has my father agreed to speak with Duncan."

"Oh." Richie realised. Then he looked at the floor. "It was nothing."

"Hey." Duncan put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you did. It was not nothing. In four hundred years Christophe Noel has to be the most  .." he stopped with an apologetic glance at Tessa.

"My father is a proud man." Tessa sighed. "He does not find it easy to admit when he is wrong."

"I just gave him a call. Told him what a cool guy Mac was. How well he takes care of you. How much he has done for me." Richie shrugged. "I didn't actually think he would listen. But I had to try. I didn't know what else I could get you for Christmas Tess. After all you've done for me, somehow, I didn't think a sweater or some bath salts would cut it."

"Oh Richie." Tessa kissed him, making him blush a bright pink. "Thank you. This is the best present I could ever have."

"Well. If this is what you got for Tessa, Tough Guy, I can't wait to see what you got for me." Duncan teased.

"You and me both." Richie muttered under his breath.

Tessa just smiled.

***

"What the hell am I gonna do Tess?" Richie hissed. "I mean talk about the guy who has everything. Even if I had any money left .. which I don't by the way .. what on earth could I buy him?"

"You are going to give him the best present that he has ever received." Tessa patted his cheek.

"I am?" Richie blinked.

"You are going to tell him what you have been up to all this time."

"How exactly is telling him how I screwed up gonna make his day?"

"Richie. You did your best." Tessa defended him stoutly. "No one could ask more."

"Yeah. Well. My best sucks." Richie sighed. "I just wanted to do something nice for him, you know?"

"And you did." Tessa soothed. "Trust me. He will be so proud of you."

"Proud?" Richie squeaked.

Tessa gave him a level look.

"Aw c'mon Tess. Russell only agreed in the first place cos he thought I couldn't do it. And he was right." Richie said miserably.

"You don't think that you took another job, gave up all your savings, even sold some of your favourite things, and worked yourself sick, to try and _do something nice for him_ is anything to be proud of?" Tessa arched a brow. 

"Well I had to think of something." Richie sighed. "I knew if he wasn't gonna sell to Mac. There was no way I was gonna match his price." He smiled slightly. "Of course, I _coulda__ had it outta there in a hot second."_

"Hot being the word." Tessa frowned at him.

"Hey. I resisted the temptation." Richie pointed out.

"I'm very glad to hear it." Tessa smiled. "And Mac will be also."

"I gotta tell him?" Richie looked so nervous Tessa almost relented.

But it was important that Richie understood the true value of what he had done.

"Trust me. All will be well."

***

"You did what?" Duncan looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I stuck a deal with Mr Russell that if I could restore the Harley for him by Christmas he would give me your mother's casket. Of course, I didn't tell him it was your mother's casket. I went with the whole family heirloom thing." Richie gabbled. "But basically. Yeah."

"And he agreed to this?"

"Uh huh." Richie nodded. "And I mean it started out real well. I got that other job. I had way more savings than I thought. And I still had a few friends who could get me pieces at a good price and all legal and above board."

"So what happened?" Duncan asked gently.

"Story of my life." Richie shrugged. "I couldn't cut it."

"Richie." Tessa reproved gently.

"I ran out of .. everything." Richie looked at his hands. "I couldn't find all the parts I needed. I spent all my money. Even my stupid stamina gave out on me and I got sick. I guess I should have come running like you said."

Duncan didn't think now was the time to press that particular point.

"You didn't run out of everything." He murmured softly.

"I didn't?" Richie's head came up.

"You weren't short on effort, or determination, honesty, or heart." Duncan said each word like a benediction. "Do you have any idea what it means to me that you would do something like this?

"But that's just the point Mac." Richie's voice wavered. "I didn't do it."

"That doesn't matter Rich." Duncan reached out and pulled him into a hug. "The point is you cared enough to try and you did everything you could. Sometimes, even my best isn't enough to do all that I wish for those that I love. The important thing is you do your best.."

"Love?" Richie pulled back a little to scan his face.

"What? You did all this and you don't love me?" Duncan teased gently.

"No. I mean .. yes. But you .. that is .. you don't have to."

"Richie. People don't ever love other people because they have to." Duncan ruffled his hair. "They do it cos they want to."

***

"You know I feel like I knocked over a Department Store or something." Richie surveyed all his presents.

"That feeling better be fading fast." Duncan swatted the back of his head.

"There is more." Tessa hopped up and retried the large, squishy, parcel, from behind the sofa.

"This is for me?" Richie looked genuinely surprised.

"What? Did she hide that one too well for you?" Duncan teased.

"Duncan. Leave him alone." Tessa hushed him. "I want to see if it fits."

"Oh wow." Richie pulled out the leather jacket. "Tess. This is too much .."

"Nonsense." Tessa said briskly. "You need a proper coat in these cold winters."

"Not to mention that this is a nice neutral colour that won't stop traffic." Duncan murmured.

"I can still wear the other one in the Summer." Richie announced happily.

Duncan and Tessa winced.

"OK. My turn." Duncan pointed to the big shiny box in the corner. "I'm afraid you only get one present from me."

Richie didn't mind.

Mac had only brought him one present one his birthday too. But that had been a motorcycle.

"It's a map of the world." Richie tried hard to swallow his disappointment.

"Yeah." Duncan enthused. "I thought you might like to keep it in your room. Mark off the places you want to see."

"That would be pretty much everywhere. Since I've never been out of Seacouver." Richie sighed.

"Duncan." Tessa giggled. "He thinks you are punishing him."

"Its OK." Richie put in quickly. "The way I've been lately, I probably wouldn't have bought me a present either. I mean .. not that this isn't a present. I mean .. "

He couldn't understand why they were both smiling.

"Try this." Duncan rescued him, pulling a white envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh man!" Richie gazed in awe at the tickets. "This is like the pro circuit."

"Its not like the pro circuit." Duncan corrected. "It is the pro circuit."

"Look at the venue Richie." Tessa prompted.

"Silverstone?" Richie gawped. "That's in England."

"That's why I thought you might need the map." Duncan teased.

"Mac. I know where England is." Richie grinned. "Oh man. This is for two weeks? We're going to England for two weeks?"

"Well. You and Duncan are." Tessa smiled. "So you can do all those guy things .. that guys do."

They both knew how much Richie craved attention, especially from Duncan.

"But what are you gonna do Tess? You can't do your Art and run the Store and everything." Richie worried.

"Who said anything about the Store?" Tessa gave an impish grin. "I am going to see my parents in France."

"And then afterwards .. maybe we can join her." Duncan smiled.

"England _and_ France?" Richie blinked. "I don't got a passport."

"Yes you do." Duncan smiled.

"Of course." Richie acknowledged. His eyes shone. "Oh Mac. This is just the best ..ever."

He surprised them both a little by giving Duncan an awkward hug.

"You're welcome." Duncan laughed. "Tell me that again when I've made you eat tripe."

"I don't think I want to know." Richie decided.

***

They were just settling down to watch a movie when the doorbell went.

"I'll go shall I?" Duncan said, when no-one else moved.

"If you want to." Richie smiled at him.

"Wear the old ones out first, as my mother used to say." Tessa murmured.

"Mr Russell." Duncan was surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Actually. It was your good lady wife."

"Tessa?" Duncan blinked.

"She called me to say that your boy was safely home. If I am honest, she made me feel rather bad about myself."

"She did?" That wasn't like Tessa.

"Well. Not her as such." Russell smiled. "But when I heard how hard the boy had worked, I started to think what my late wife would have thought. She always had a soft spot for children. So I decided that .. if he wanted the casket that badly. Then he should have it. She didn't tell you?"

Duncan made a mental note to thank Tessa for helping Richie to realise the true value of his gift.

"I think it was supposed to be a surprise." Duncan smiled.

"Oh dear. I do hope I haven't ruined anything."

"No. Not at all. In fact, you've made everything just perfect. Thank you."

"Thank the boy." Russell smiled. "He earnt it."

By the time he made his way back up to the apartment with the casket Tessa was tucking a blanket over Richie, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"You are a wonderful person Tessa Noel." Duncan put the casket on the coffee table, before kissing her softly and pulling her down into the armchair with him.

"It was no more that Richie deserved." Tessa declared. "Should we wake him?"

"Tess. He only just got out of the Hospital." Duncan reminded her. "Let him sleep. Its has endured for 400 years. It can wait until morning."

"It has been a good Christamas non?" 

"The best ever." Duncan smiled fondly at the sleeping teen.

"His face when he saw that map." Tessa chuckled. "Oh I should not laugh. He tried so hard to look pleased!"

"I know." Duncan buried his face in her hair.

"For a while there I was afraid you might decide he should have Rose." Tessa murmured.

"No. She's much too old for him." Duncan shook his head. "And far too racy for a lad his age. Maybe when he's a hundred or so he might be able to handle her .."

"Oh you." Tessa laughed. 

Duncan just smiled. It was a promise he fully intended to keep.


End file.
